


Holo-Projector

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Watch Rey find herself, cheeky!Kylo, embarassed!Rey, hologram strip tease, or basically stare as Kylo undresses for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance as waiting for her…she had important information that needed to get to the hands of General Organa! Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her as she stepped forward and let her fingers brush over the panel that controlled the projectors before pressing a few buttons.The room become a bit brighter by the blue of the hologram that displayed the Sith’s room. </p>
<p>Rey wasn’t paying attention to that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holo-Projector

A body thumped to the floor paralyzed as the brunette hero smiled. How many times had she infiltrated the Finalizer with the Falcon? Three times or four at best. The new technique she had learned from Master Luke helped her shield herself from Kylo’s Force sensitive mind and let her roam the ship as she pleased. She wasn’t here just to start pranking on people, however. Rey was here on official Resistance business and she would make sure this mission would be successful. 

General Organa brought some intel that spoke about the several First Order bases that held plans for more planet-destroying weapons but their locations were locked away and sealed in a special room in the Finalizer. 

She had immediately raised her hand when the general talked about how ‘Kylo’ would be on-board and that anyone going would have to be careful of him. Rey did not want anyone getting hurt because of that whiny Sith and since she his equal she would no trouble in giving him another scar if he tried to interfere with the mission. 

A quiet static roar was heard, making her jump before grabbing at her communicator. 

“Chewie what the hell! I am busy!” she talked into the machine.  A set of groans and roars with grunts let her know that the Wookie had found out where the information was being contained. A surveillance office. One hall down and the room on the right. 

“Will you have the door ready to go when I get there?” 

The sigh heard from Chewie was funny almost like she could see his ‘really?’ look. This wasn’t his first mission he reminded her. Rey giggled at the Wookie before turning off her communicator and making a run for the room she needed to find. 

————————-

It was all procedure after that. Take out a few StormTroopers while no one found out, sneak around so no one could notice there was an intruder on the ship, and finally the promised door had opened and let Rey into a dark room. The moment she stepped inside two great panels and a row of large holo-projectors, similar to the ones they had on base to communicate with other Resistance leaders, were lit and hummed softly. 

Rey laughed as she saw the object Chewie had shown her on the picture. A simple disk of information…but this information was going to hurt the First Order and their plans. The girl stashed the disk in her bag and was ready to leave before something caught her eye. A large holo-projector was humming softly and on the ground in bold letters were the name she hated the most. 

Kylo Ren

She frowned before looking away. The Resistance as waiting for her…she had important information that needed to get to the hands of General Organa! Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her as she stepped forward and let her fingers brush over the panel that controlled the projectors before pressing a few buttons.The room become a bit brighter by the blue of the hologram that displayed the Sith’s room. 

Rey wasn’t paying attention to that, though. 

The sight in front of her was of her great nemesis removing his cape and throwing it on his large chair. He seemed to be sweating as he tugged one glove off with his teeth before moving onto the other one, tossing them both with his cape as he turned towards her. She staggered back as they made eye-contact, Kylo stopping to look at her dead on before shaking his head and looking to whatever was on the wall in his room. She breathed a sigh of relief, he was probably just remembering something and like the child he was decided to just forget it. 

Rey decided that maybe this was enough yet her attention settled on the hologram again as he started removing his upper garments. First the strange neck-thing that he had on, by the Force how could he move with that? It was tossed and she gulped, taking two more steps back before letting out a small ‘meep’ as she landed on a chair. 

The furniture was a blessing for what came next. 

Kylo grabbed the bottom of his tight shirt as he started tugging it off, exposing his lean but strong chest. He was moving in such a way that every muscle was showing off just for Rey, making the girl blush. Oh she wanted to look away…this wasn’t what a Jedi was supposed to do! Wait…was that a six-pack? She leaned forward as she watched his abdomen stretch and relax as he finally tugged the shirt off. 

His gaze seemed to be in nothing in particular as he tossed the shirt away, letting Rey stare at the muscles in his arms while he stretched. 

If she were to say anything about this experience it was that Kylo Ren was very handsome. The Sith’s upper body talked of harsh battles and extensive training but what attracted her the most were the scars. He had marks all over his stomach, including the one she remembered him pounding on with his fist. It seemed to have healed but the angry red line was still there as a remainder of his pain and anger. She didn’t notice her lips pout as he started turning but her intense stare came back ten-fold as she noticed the muscles on his back. 

His back…his back was making her shuffle in her seat as she bit her lip. The way his spine moved as he started tugging at his pants was not something she thought she would be attracted to but she was the one sitting here watching him undress instead of returning back to ship so…maybe she wasn’t right in the head after all. 

There were more scars on his back that spoke of intricate fighting but also of late nights with female company that she dared not think about. The red tracks left by fingernails were almost nonexistent but she wondered what he own nails would do? Would she leave crescent shaped moons on his shoulders? Or maybe angry scratches down his back that marked possession as he rocked against her? She would moan loudly, her fingers tugging at his scalp as he sealed her lips with his, not wanting her to make a sound as he tugged and teased her into giving him whatever he wanted. 

Her eyes were becoming hazy as the inside of her stomach, or was it her stomach? No…it seemed lower. Well whatever it was it was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable but not unwelcome to this new spectacle. 

His pants were sliding off, revealing his thighs. Rey blushed as she thought of how good she would look sitting on top of them…rocking back and forth as he kissed breath out of her, helping her reach ecstasy before…

_So are you just going to sit there and watch, little scavenger?_

Her mind short wired as she looked into the hologram’s eyes, the form giving her a smirk that told her that she had been found out the moment she let her imagination slide. Rey didn’t have time to answer as she sprinted out of the room and made her way out of the god-forsaken base. 

————————————-

A grunt. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine…” 

Some groans.

“It was stressful but you know I can take it.”

One roar.

“Fine…I’ll go lay down…but if we come across an asteroid belt let me take care of it!” 

She saw Chewie nod as she made her way into her small room in the Falcon, laying down as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Kylo Ren knew that she was in there, so why did he let her escape? 

If she was correct in her thinking he must have known she was there when she started letting her concentration slip and was ogling at his six-pack like some kind of repressed teenager!  
Rey threw her pillow at the door as she closed her eyes, the images still flashing in her mind as she willed herself to go to sleep. 

She refused to touch herself to the thought of HIS body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha. 
> 
> What the hell did I just write? 
> 
> And should I write a smutty sequel? Up to you guys! 
> 
> Read and Review~! Or just read and enjoy~!


End file.
